Amor o dinero?
by Yeobita
Summary: Adaptación.La vida de Sasuke se vió alterada cuando Sakura llegó a la ciudad y se hizo cargo del negocio de su tía, por suerte, se iría después de SanValentin. Entonces, solo tendría un mes para hallar una solución a aquella inmensa atracción sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este fic es una adaptación de ''Un millon de besos'' escrito por **Rita Clay Estrada**. Yo solo lo convertí a SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Ni naruto ni la historia me pertenecen. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto & la historia a Rita Clay Estrada.. Si naruto me perteneciera sasuke hubiera regresado a konoha despues de matar a madara y reviviria su clan con Sakura.

* * *

><p>A juzgar por su porte y su traje a medida, aquel apuesto hombre podría haber sido un millonario; pero su ceño indicaba que se trataba de un alto ejecutivo. La mirada intensa de sus penetrantes ojos negros parecía, sin embargo, la de un amante.<br>Una contradicción... interesante.

Con la lista de tareas que su tía le había dado en la mano, Sakura Haruno se quedó mirando cómo el hombre se acercaba a la puerta de la tienda. Se detuvo en el umbral, llenándolo con su sola presencia.  
>Llevaba un traje de color gris claro, entretejido con una fina hebra negra; tenía el cabello negro, grueso y bien cortado. Su rostro era recio: los pómulos marcados, la boca bien esculpida y un mentón sensacional. Tenía los hombros anchos, y el resto de su cuerpo "entraba por los ojos" como su tía Tsunade, habría dicho.<br>Teniendo en cuenta la descripción que le había hecho su tía, apostaba cualquier cosa a que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el director del centro comercial MidTown, a las afueras de Roppongi, en el distrito Minato.

Sus ojos, más negros que la noche, le devolvían el escrutinio, observándola con la misma intensidad. Aunque no estaba sonriendo, como ella, le interesaba lo que veía, de lo contrario, no estaría tan concentrado. A no ser que estuviera más tenso de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio.

Era tres de enero y el centro comercial pronto rebosaría de clientes, como lo había hecho durante las Navidades, en aquellas fechas, a causa de las rebajas. Era el primer día que sustituía a su tía Tsunade y, hasta el momento, solo había completado dos tareas de la lista. Gracias a Dios, la otra empleada, la que sabía cómo llevar la tienda, estaba al llegar.  
>Sakura dejó el fajo de papeles sobre el expositor de cristal lleno de joyas de oro y plata y extendió la mano.<p>

—Hola, Sasuke Uchiha. Me alegro tanto de conocerlo, mi tía me ha hablado mucho de usted.

El hombre en cuestión parpadeó, sorprendido por el saludo.

— ¿Como dice?

— ¿No eres el director de este centro?

— Sí. —el hombre avanzó con cautela hacia el interior de la tienda.

De modo que era el famoso Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura se relajó.

—Bueno, mi tía no hace más que hablar de ti.

Sasuke entornó sus hermosos ojos negros. Seguía sin sonreír.

Era evidente que su tía no hablaba tanto de ella como de él. O, tal vez, no la hubiese comprendido. A fin de cuentas, tenía un marcado acento inglés.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno —dijo, con voz alta y clara—. He venido a encargarme de la tienda hasta el día de San Valentín, mientras la tía Tsunade se recupera de su fractura en el brazo.

Finalmente, la comprensión tornó en sus ojos. Sasuke le estrechó la mano. La tensión de su rostro fue desapareciendo.

—Me alegro de que pudiera venir —le dijo—. A Tsunade le preocupaba que no pudiera dejar su, eh, trabajo.

Sakura profirió una suave carcajada. Aquel hombre la intrigaba. Cuando se relajaba, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Aunque, si Sasuke Uchiha conocía a la tía Tsunade lo bastante como para saber que había tenido que pedir permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo, también debía de saber cómo se ganaba la vida. Algunas personas tenían ideas extrañas sobre las masajistas. De vez en cuando, había clientes masculinos que buscaban algo más que un masaje, y ella les paraba los pies enseguida.  
>Sakura sonrió y fingió no dudar que Sasuke la consideraba una ciudadana modelo.<p>

—Como soy masajista, mis ingresos se basan, principalmente, en las propinas. No podía permitirme el lujo de pasar sin ellas, pero, por suerte, cuando mi tía se rompió el brazo, la temporada tocaba a su fin.

—No sabía que hubiese temporadas para los masajes —la voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de ironía, pero Sakura la pasó por alto. De momento.

—Normalmente no las hay, pero yo trabajo en un balneario y, cuando se termina la temporada de esquí, y antes de que empiece la temporada de primavera, hay cuatro o cinco semanas de poca actividad —se apartó un mechón de cabello, pero dejó que su larga cabellera le cayera por el hombro y la espalda—. Aunque, el año pasado, en Oizumi no tuvimos el acostumbrado paréntesis entre temporadas. Hubo una avalancha continua de turistas.

—Es una hermosa ciudad.

—Y de mucho dinero —añadió Sakura.

—Y de mucho dinero —repitió Sasuke, que estaba prestando más atención a su boca, que ella sintió un hormigueo en los labios—. ¿Tan importante es eso?

—Solo si eres pobre —respondió ella con rosto solemne. ¿Estaría bromeando? Normalmente, solo los ricos hacían preguntas tontas como aquella—. No serás el propietario de este centro comercial ¿verdad? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—No —Sasuke se mantuvo serio—. ¿Sería importante?

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Seguramente, para ti, sí.

Por fin, Sasuke también sonrió, y fue como si el sol inundara con su luz toda la tienda.

—No sé. No tengo tiempo para sentir celos de los que tienen más que yo. Disfruto de lo que tengo.

—Yo también doy gracias por lo que tengo —repuso Sakura, que había abierto mucho los ojos—. Pero no soy tan tonta como para despreciar otras bendiciones… como el dinero.

Si Sakura creía que la sonrisa de Sasuke era seductora, se debía a que todavía no había escuchado su risa. Era grave, sonora y deliciosa. Le acarició la espalda e hizo vibrar todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.  
>Sasuke era un hombre realmente atractivo. Aunque no era de los suyos. Maldición.<p>

—Tengo la sensación de que sabe ganarse sus propias… bendiciones, señorita Haruno —contestó finalmente.

—Por favor, llámame Sakura, y gracias por decirlo. Es cierto, si no persigues lo que quieres en la vida, no puedes esperar que te caiga del cielo. Decir lo que se quiere no basta para hacerlo realidad.

—Esa es la filosofía de las personas ambiciosas —bromeó Sasuke—. Apuesto a que consigues lo que quieres un cincuenta por ciento de las veces.

Sakura percibió el brillo de su mirada.

—Las probabilidades superan el cincuenta por ciento.

—Eres dura de pelar —repuso Sasuke. Sakura sonrió, disfrutando del cumplido.

—Gracias —le dijo, y salió de detrás del mostrador—. Pero no tan dura como se pondrá la tía Tsunade, si se entera de que no he seguido su lista.

Sasuke emitió un murmullo ausente de afirmación y la miró de arriba abajo.  
>Llevaba una blusa informal de algodón de color negro y una falda larga de volantes de color rojo, negro, marrón y verde. Calzaba unos mocasines de ante con flecos plateados, a juego del cinturón de cuero que se ceñía a su cintura. Entonces, se fijó en las manos de Sakura por primera vez. Llevaba un anillo de plata en cada dedo. Unos pendientes de plumas pendían de sus orejas y le rozaban los hombros.<p>

—Cielos —murmuró.

Sakura bajó la mirada a su falda.

— ¿A que es llamativa?

—Lo único que necesitas es una cinta para la cabeza de cuentas y parecerá que has viajado en el tiempo hasta los años sesenta.

Aquel comentario parecía un poco retrógrado. Sin embargo, Sakura se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Maldición. Y yo que quería ganarme el premio al mejor disfraz de india. Gracias. Además, es una falda muy cómoda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Así es la moda en Oizumi?

—Sí, aunque un poco más informal —Sakura contempló la lista de tareas como si estuviera demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención al gesto torcido de Sasuke—. Pero me he vestido de gala para Roppongi.

— ¿Lo sabe Tsunade?

Sakura tuvo el deseo fugaz de darle una patada en la rodilla. Pero, con aquellos mocasines, se haría el mismo daño que si estuviera descalza. Así que se encaró con él y lo taladró con la mirada.

—La tía Tsunade no es mi madre. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, Sasuke, por si no lo habías notado.

Sasuke bajó de inmediato la vista a los senos de Sakura y una leve sonrisa elevó la comisura de sus labios antes de volver a contemplar aquellos ojos verdes de expresión grave. Sakura esperó un momento antes de continuar.

—Escojo mi propia ropa, amigos y trabajos. Si eso te causa algún problema, adelante, hablemos de ello. De lo contrario, tengo cosas que hacer… —Sakura esperó a que Sasuke dijera algo. Pero su parte femenina no podía dejar de desear que no fuera tan atractivo… sobre todo, cuando sonreía.

—Tienes razón, disculpa, mi pregunta estaba fuera de lugar —dijo Sasuke, y sonrió perezosamente.

Sakura podría haber mostrado algún remilgo, enfado o un centenar de emociones distintas. Sin embargo, le plantó una mano en el hombro, se puso de puntillas y le rozó la mejilla con el más leve de los besos. Luego, dio un paso atrás.

—Mi tía nunca me perdonaría que no te perdonara. Así que acepto tu disculpa, siempre y cuando sigas usando esa maravillosa loción para después del afeitado.

—Ese es un comentario sexista —repuso Sasuke, un poco sorprendido—. Si fuese yo el que lo dijera, me acusarían de un sinfín de cosas.

—Cierto —confirmó Sakura, todavía en shock por la reacción que experimentaba ante su proximidad—. Y, con lo guapo que eres, si me dijeras lo mismo sobre mi perfume, seguramente, me lo volvería a poner. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo es tan abierto y sincero como yo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te pareces mucho a tu tía Tsunade, ¿lo sabias?

—En otras palabras, no consigues que se adapte a tu idea de lo que está bien o mal, ¿verdad? —Sakura rió entre dientes—. Gracias por el cumplido. Es una de las cosas que me unen a mi tía. Cuando me haga mayor, quiero ser como ella.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Tienes más del cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades.

De modo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía sentido del humor. Vaya!

—Dime —preguntó Sakura —. ¿Hay alguien más en tu familia como tú que tenga guardados un millón o dos?

—No. Soy hijo de un pastor y su secretaria. No provengo de una familia acaudalada —la miro con curiosidad—. ¿Tan importante es un millón para ti?

—Ya lo creo. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre el dinero? —preguntó Sakura—. Bueno, si la tía Tsunade tuviera suficiente, no habría tenido que traerme desde Oizumi. Podría haber contratado a alguna persona de aquí para que la sustituyera. Y yo no tendría que haber esperado tanto para venir a verla. Podría haber hecho el viaje cuando hubiese querido.

Sasuke sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Yo que tú no me preocuparía por las finanzas de tu tía. Tsunade tiene suficiente —cuando llegó a la puerta, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que decía "me rompes los esquemas, pero eres una mujer intrigante". Sakura ya había visto aquella mirada en más de una ocasión. De hecho, se las había dirigido a un par de hombres en sus veintiséis años de vida.

—No me malinterpretes —repuso Sakura en voz baja —. No soy de las que se preocupan.

—Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza que lo fueras —Sasuke vaciló solo un segundo —. Adiós —se despidió con formalidad.

—Nos vemos después, Sasuke —contestó Sakura, en tono informal.

Sasuke siguió andando, pero volvió la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus profundas miradas antes de salir de la tienda.  
>Sakura se tomó un momento más para observar cómo se alejaba por el centro comercial, en dirección a su despacho. Tenía unos andares agradables, pero habría sido más divertido verlo caminar sin la chaqueta del traje.<p>

Sasuke notó la mirada de Sakura en su espalda durante todo el trayecto hasta las oficinas del centro comercial. Aquella sensación lo irritaba, estimulaba e intranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en Sakura Haruno, se había sentido intrigado. Tsunade lo había llamado para decirle que sería el primer día de Sakura en la tienda y para pedirle que le diera la bienvenida. Sin embargo, Sasuke había olvidado el motivo de su visita. Sakura era una empleada más, se dijo, en un intento por quitar importancia a las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. En menos de un segundo de contacto visual, había sentido curiosidad por ella. Diez minutos después, la intriga lo consumía.

No se parecía en nada a las mujeres que solían atraerlo. A él le gustaba un tipo de mujer más conservadora. Sakura, aunque hermosa en su estilo, parecía un alma indómita. Desde luego, no era su tipo. En su opinión, no iba vestida como correspondía a la dueña de un establecimiento, sobre todo, un establecimiento tan elegante como la floristería y tienda de regalos de Tsunade. Aunque muchas de las dependientas se vestían como Sakura, ella estaba representando a la dueña.

Sasuke podría haberse golpeado por no reconocer la verdadera razón por la que quería que Sakura vistiera de forma diferente. Tenía que ser sincero, su atuendo no tenía nada de malo, simplemente, deseaba que su gusto en ropa fuera más parecido al de él. Tal vez, que fuera más trajeada, o que llevara tacones altos que sugirieran unas piernas larguísimas…  
>¿De dónde diablos había surgido aquel pensamiento? Sasuke lo desechó al instante, antes de poder reaccionar a la imagen.<br>Demasiado tarde.

No quería complicarse la vida en aquellos momentos, y Tsunade era solo una amiga. De lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de si Sakura mantenía la imagen de la tienda y desempeñaba la labor de Tsunade como era de esperar. No en vano el establecimiento se llamaba _Entrée. _Contaba con la clientela más acaudalada y elitista de Roppongi, para la que creaba arreglos florales a gusto del comprador y vendía regalos de diseño exclusivo.

Al margen de su imagen, cielos, que hermosa era. Tenía un cabello largo y esplendido color rosa, que le caía por la espalda hasta rozarle las caderas, suavemente redondeadas, y aquellos ojos. Grandes, rasgados, de un brillante color verde. Un hombre podía perderse en esos ojos. No le importaría contemplarlos mientras… también sofocó aquel pensamiento. Al llegar a las oficinas del centro, abrió la puerta de cristal y entró.

* * *

><p>Y? tomatazos, lechugazos? lo traté de adaptar lo mejor que pude.. gracias por leerlo :)<p>

se merece un review? ya saben.. criticas destructivas o constructivas para mejorar .. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! este fic es una adaptación de ''Un millon de besos'' escrito por **Rita Clay Estrada**. Yo solo lo convertí a SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Ni naruto ni la historia me pertenecen. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto & la historia a Rita Clay Estrada.. Si naruto me perteneciera sasuke hubiera regresado a konoha despues de matar a madara y reviviria su clan con Sakura.

**Advertencias:** Ligero OC de sasuke y sakura. Ya saben, nada es perfecto.

Lean las notas de abajo. _Enjoy!:D_

* * *

><p>Aquella era su hora favorita del día. El centro comercial solo albergaba empleados y varios curiosos, normalmente, jubilados que paseaban en grupo a paso lento, disfrutando del ejercicio tanto como del aire acondicionado o la calefacción. Todavía no había problemas.<br>En menos de una hora, muchos de los que en aquellos momentos deambulaban por el centro, se reunirían en una de las pequeñas cafeterías para desayunar y charlar animadamente.  
>A mediodía, los cines abrirían sus puertas y el centro comercial estaría atestado. Si unía aquellos dos factores a las rebajas de enero, se produciría el caos. Confiaba en que Sakura pudiera soportar la avalancha.<p>

—Hola, Temari —dijo al pasar a un lado del escritorio de su secretaria. Era una mujer madura, eficiente y leal. Había sido la secretaria de administración desde la inauguración del centro comercial, seis años atrás. Sasuke había heredado sus servicios, y se sentía muy afortunado por ello—. Estaré una hora en mi despacho.

—De acuerdo, jefe. El café se está haciendo. Avísame si necesitas alguna cosa —le dijo, sin molestarse en levantar la vista. Estaba repasando el correo de aquel día, que tenía apilado sobre la mesa. Más tarde, le daría las cartas dirigidas a él.

Cuando terminara de revisar el correo, y antes de la reunión con los encargados de los establecimientos sobre los planes de reforma, iría a ver qué tal se defendía Sakura Haruno. Era lo más sensato, teniendo en cuenta que era nueva en la ciudad y en el negocio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y ahora puedes añadir una de estas —le indicó Ino, y tomó varias flores de seda de color naranja.

Miró a Sakura como si la joven necesitara consejo, pero apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Ino era 2 años mayor que ella, alta, rubia y de ojos azules.  
>Varios clientes vagaban por la tienda y las dos mujeres ya se habían acercado a ellos, pero los curiosos querían seguir curioseando. Sakura permanecía de pie detrás del mostrador, mientras Ino le enseñaba los fundamentos de los arreglos florales.<p>

Sakura tomó un tallo, dio un paso atrás y estudió el arreglo antes de insertar la llamativa flor naranja en un lateral. Ino sonrió.

—Muy bien —declaró, un poco impresionada —. La simetría es excelente.

—Gracias —Sakura contempló con ojo crítico el arreglo, antes de volver a mirar a Ino—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Es muy inusual, un poco como tú, pero funciona. Es como…

—Ya lo sé —rió Sakura—. Como yo.

— ¿Está en venta? —preguntó una clienta al acercarse al mostrador. Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se refería al arreglo.

—Ah, es… —empezó a decir Ino.

—Por supuesto que lo está.

— ¿Cuánto vale?

—Treinta y tres dólares —anunció Sakura con voz pausada—. Rebaja incluida.

La mujer sonrió.

—Me lo llevaré.

Con movimientos ágiles, Ino tomó la tarjeta de crédito de la mujer y tecleó el precio; luego, envolvió el arreglo con cuidado y lo metió en una bolsa. Cuando la clienta salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición, las dos se echaron a reír.

—Ya te dije que era muy singular. Tienes talento —dijo Ino con satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos uno más? Luego haré un descanso y daré una vuelta por el centro.

—Hecho —Ino sacó otro cuenco, en aquella ocasión, de color púrpura—. Adelante, Sakura.

Sakura empezó a escoger flores de seda de sus respectivas cestas, rojas, doradas, y de color purpura más claro. Mientras las comparaba y elegía, decidió que era hora de hacer preguntas.

—Ino, ¿qué puedes decirme de Sasuke Uchiha? —no estaba interesada, pero sentía curiosidad. Después de todo, era amigo de su tía.

Ino frunció los labios en un gesto pensativo, pero sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

—Bueno, es el director de este centro comercial desde hace dos años. Lo trajeron de alguna parte del norte. Tiene treinta y algo y es estricto en lo referente a la normativa del centro. Salía con una de las encargadas de los grandes almacenes de Arena.

— ¿Sigue esa encargada en Roppongi?

—No, la trasladaron—Ino frunció el ceño —Sasuke no pareció sentirlo tanto como ella, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres, en especial él. En cuestión de emociones, nunca refleja nada.

—No suelo encontrarme a muchos hombres como él —murmuró Sakura, mientras insertaba otra flor en la estructura de alambres del fondo del recipiente—. Trabajo con muchos tipos que lo único que saben hacer es quejarse de las mujeres todo el día.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par, recelosa.

— ¿En serio?

Sakura rió mientras asentía.

Trabajaron toda la mañana. Sakura siguiendo a Ino como una sombra mientras aprendía las técnicas de los arreglos florales y la forma en que la tía Tsunade llevaba su negocio.

Con la experiencia de un sinfín de empleos en la espalda, a Sakura le resultaba fácil captar la rutina de la tienda. Antes de hacerse masajista, había cambiado de trabajo cada tres meses. Había sido divertido. También lo era trabajar en la floristería de su tía. Solo serían unas semanas y, luego, podría regresar a su empleo habitual y seguir buscando al escurridizo millonario que se enamoraría de ella y le abriría la puerta a un nuevo mundo.  
>Sakura tenía un plan bastante sencillo, en realidad. Disfrutaría de la vida al máximo, probando todo lo que se le antojara en su búsqueda de la profesión perfecta, algo que llenaría sus días de reto, risas y dinero. El arduo trabajo y la diversión estaban muy unidos en su forma de pensar. Estaba decidida a encontrar la forma más satisfactoria de las relaciones, y nunca se conformaría con nada que no fuera lo mejor.<br>Estaba convencida de que las personas creaban su propia felicidad. Y, por lo que había visto, el noventa por ciento de la felicidad de una persona provenía del compañero que hubiese escogido. El segundo ingrediente de la felicidad era el dinero. Con dinero, la mayoría de los problemas diarios de la vida se resolvían en cuanto surgían.  
>Conclusión: tenía que enamorarse y convertirse en la esposa de un millonario que poseyera la lista completa de cualidades que Sakura requería: fidelidad, sentido del humor, atractivo y sentido del riesgo. Y que la amara tanto como ella a él. Eso era imprescindible.<br>No podía ser muy difícil. Como trabajaba en un balneario de lujo, estaba en el lugar idóneo para conocer a hombres de negocio acaudalados. De hecho, había conocido a varios, pero, hasta el momento, ninguno había pasado la prueba. El dinero no era el único criterio, pero era parte de la ecuación. El sentido del humor también era importante, lo mismo que la fidelidad.

Con la vista puesta en la relación perfecta, la idea de profundizar su relación con Sasuke Uchiha quedaba descartada. Sasuke era sexy y atractivo, pero no era rico. Eso significaba que no pensaría más en él.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —dijo Ino, y le tocó el brazo—. Matsuri vendrá dentro de nada para sustituirte, pero, si quieres, puedes irte ya y echar un vistazo por el centro. Ahora, no hay ninguna avalancha de clientes.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, y tomó su bolso de ganchillo. Se lo colgó del hombro, se despidió con la mano y salió de la tienda.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sakura estudiaba con atención una singular obra de arte de un escaparate. Sin desviar la mirada de la pieza, reanudó la marcha… y chocó con el sólido torso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su primera reacción fue un estremecimiento de recelo al presentir el peligro. La segunda, una sensación eufórica de deleite.

Pero la reacción no fue la misma para Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel apuesto hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la agarraba con fuerza de los brazos, como si fueran barras de hierro y él se estuviera cayendo.

—Tenemos que seguir viéndonos así —dijo Sakura, que estaba disfrutando de estar en los brazos de Sasuke, aunque la expresión de este fuera borrascosa—. Me encantan las sorpresas.

—No mirabas por donde ibas —el ceño hacia que sus cejas, gruesas y arqueadas, entraran en contacto sobre el puente de su nariz.

Y, por supuesto, Sakura no había estado mirando, o no estaría en sus brazos aquellos momentos. Tal y como él lo decía, parecía una acusación.

—No, no estaba mirando ¿verdad? —dijo alegremente—. Pero no habría salido mejor aunque lo hubiera planeado.

— ¿Cómo? —si era posible, su ceño se intensificó.

—Bueno, caigo en los brazos de un hombre apuesto que es todo un caballero y con el que me siento segura.

Sasuke seguía mirándola con desaprobación. ¿Qué había sido de su sentido del humor? Al parecer, las palabras de Sakura le agradaban tan poco como sus acciones.

—Podría no haber sido así.

Sakura se apartó con suavidad.

—Pero lo ha sido —le recordó con firmeza—. Así que no pienso perder el tiempo considerando otras posibilidades.

Sasuke bajó las manos a los costados y ella siguió andando.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo dices? —empleó su tono más frio, el que solía darle resultado para disuadir a un hombre de hacerle cualquier pregunta personal. A Sasuke no pareció afectarle.

—Es la hora del almuerzo, ¿A dónde vas?

—A la trastienda de la floristería. Me he traído el almuerzo de casa —dio otro paso atrás—. Aunque, primero, quiero dar un paseo por el centro y ver los escaparates.

Sasuke vaciló un momento, y Sakura comprendió que no sabía que decir.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para acompañarme?

—Sí —Sasuke asintió enseguida—. Me encantaría.

Sakura sacó una bolsa de plástico de cierre hermético de su bolso y la abrió. Luego le ofreció a Sasuke su contenido como si se tratara del más exquisito chocolate suizo.

— ¿Te apetece una zanahoria?

— ¿Una zanahoria? —Sasuke echó un vistazo al interior de la bolsa.

No podía ser tan ignorante, pensó Sakura. Las zanahorias eran buenas para la salud, debía saberlo.

—No te hará daño, te lo prometo—le dijo, pero su atención se desvió.

Sakura dirigió su vista al escaparate de al lado. Estaba lleno de ropa de niños de última moda. Se detuvo y estudió los brillantes colores, la forma en que los maniquíes tenían enrolladas las perneras de los petos, y los cubos de arena pintados de colores fluorescentes como decoración. Se olvidó por un momento de que Sasuke estaba de pie, a su lado.

— ¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó Sasuke. Sakura siguió estudiando el escaparate.

—Me encantan. Sobre todo, si son de otros y ya son personitas, como estos maniquíes. ¿Ves ese túnel? —inquirió, y señaló el túnel de plástico infantil en forma de cuadrado del interior. Estaba pensado para distraer a los niños mientras los padres compraban.

—Sí.

—Cuando yo era niña, no los había. Siempre he querido meterme dentro.

— ¿Para qué? —repuso Sasuke, alzando las cejas.

—Para divertirme.

—Hay otras maneras de divertirse, Sakura.

Ella rió, luego empezó a caminar hacia el siguiente escaparate, ansiosa por verlo que los otros comerciantes habían hecho con ellos.

—Quiero decir, para divertirme con los niños, niños que pueden hablar, caminar y explorar las maravillas del mundo. Al contrario que los bebés.

—No sé si a las demás les gustan, solo se lo que a mí me gusta. Y me sentiré más a gusto con los bebés cuando tena uno, pero, de momento, me gustan los que pueden decirme lo que quieren —mordisqueó la zanahoria y sacó otra —. Mi ahijada, Kasumi, tiene tres años, una edad maravillosa.

—Yo creía que era terrible.

Sakura se detuvo y meditó en ello durante un momento.

—No. Creo que la edad terrible son los dos años.

— ¿Quieres decir que cumplen los tres y los terribles dos han terminado? ¿Un pastel, unas velas, y se produce el gran cambio?

Sakura se detuvo en seco y lo miró, asombrada.

—Acabas de hacer una broma.

Sasuke también se paró y se volvió hacia ella, tapando con su cuerpo el escaparate.

— ¿Y?

—Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo —en realidad, estaba estupefacta, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —empezó a decir, mientras contemplaba las finas arrugas que bordeaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Si alguna vez le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Sakura tendría que protegerse el corazón—. Desde que nos conocimos esta mañana, no has hecho otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto —pero su mirada decía lo contrario. Sasuke acababa de darse cuenta de lo severo que había sido con ella.

—Lo es —repuso Sakura con suavidad, porque no le apetecía iniciar otra discusión—. Y tu sonrisa es dinamita, como el brillo de tus hermosos ojos negros.

Sasuke suspiró con pesar.

—Primero me acusas de ser un ogro, te comportas como si fuera odioso y, luego, me dices que soy atractivo. ¿Siempre eres tan directa?

—Intento serlo —dijo Sakura con modestia, satisfecha de que, al menos, Sasuke supiera interpretarla correctamente. Tal vez quedara alguna esperanza para él, aunque tendría que ser con otra mujer—. Además de sincera.

Sasuke profirió una carcajada, y aquellas encantadoras y finas arrugas volvieron a marcarse en torno a sus ojos. Su sonrisa era ciertamente dinamita, cuando la usaba. Sakura lo agarró del brazo y siguió caminando con él.

—Bueno, en ese caso, Sasuke, puedes acompañarme en mi estudio personal sobre el escaparatismo… siempre que sonrías de vez en cuando.

— ¿Otro comentario sexista, señorita Haruno? —preguntó Sasuke con ironía—. Si un hombre dijera eso, recibiría el calificativo de machista.

—Así es, Sasuke —repuso Sakura, con risa en la voz—. Pero

Tiene que haber cierta penitencia por el comportamiento de tu sexo durante los últimos dos mil años. Solo soy una mujer que intenta demostrarte la manera de cambiar tu punto de vista ególatra.

—Me halagas, me siento tan…

— ¿Femenino? —interpuso ella.

—No. Como un objeto sexual.

—Qué suerte tienes —le dijo Sakura, y le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a ser su día de suerte.

La risa de Sasuke era tan seductora, que Sakura no pudo evitar detenerse para volverlo a mirar. Se sintió orgullosa por haberle hecho reír. Sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios ligeramente con los suyos.

—Gracias por un sonido tan delicioso.

Sasuke dejó de reír y contuvo el aliento.

—De nada —dijo finalmente. Pero estaba tenso y contrajo el brazo en el que Sakura tenía apoyada la mano.

Eso, a ella, le agradaba.

* * *

><p>Okok, tal vez no tan ligero.<p>

Hola! amm.. gracias a Mei Nara porque fue el primer review n.n jaja gracias de verdad! y tambien a todos los que leyeron el primer cap pero son demasiado flojos para dejar un review.. jajaj me incluyo!  
>solo quiero aclarar que la historiia no es mia, y pues si trato de adaptarla lo mejor posible al sasusaku.. Y respecto a porque Sakura es muy ambiciosa.. despues de dirá :D jaja no crean que es asi nada mas porque si..<br>Gracias por leerme! :) un review para una humilde adaptadora (XD) que se queda hasta las 5 am escribiendo? :) jaja nos vemos pronto! y gracias por leer n.n


End file.
